


They Never Learn (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cinco veces en que Stiles Stilinski fue subestimado por alguien fuera de su manada.





	They Never Learn (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Never Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212995) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

**1\. Chris Argent**

"¿Scott intentó matarte en la luna llena? ¿Tuviste que encerrarlo?"

El miedo de Stiles se convierte en ira y empuja a Chris Argent lejos. Es un movimiento que ninguno de los cazadores espera. Jackson se queda boquiabierto como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero Stiles está ciento diez por ciento enfadado con estos idiotas que hacían justicia propia. Incluso si lo asustan. Mucho.

"Sí," gruñe Stiles, entrando en el espacio de Argent hasta que Argent es el que está retrocediendo. "Lo encadené a un radiador mientras aprendía a controlarse. ¿Sabes lo que no hice? Abandonar a mi amigo. Puede que sea un hombre lobo, pero aún es humano y, a diferencia de vosotros, malditos, puedo notar la diferencia".

Argent frunce el ceño. "Tenemos un Código-"

"¡Mierda!" Stiles empuja a Argent de nuevo. Puede ser pequeño, pero no es débil. Él juega lacrosse. Los Argents ya no lo cohibían tanto. "¿Dónde estaba tu Código cuando tu hermana atrapó a los Hale en su sótano y los quemó vivos? ¿Eh?"

Argent se recupera y se enfrenta a Stiles. "Odio disipar-"

"No. No me mientas. No se detuvo con los Hale. Tiene una serie de asesinatos en todo el país y puedo probarlo. Voy a enviarte a ti y a toda tu familia a la cárcel, Kate primero, así que, a menos que quieras explicar sobre los hombres lobo al Departamento del Sheriff del Condado, será mejor que me digas dónde tiene Kate a Derek y es mejor que esté vivo ".

Los ojos de Argent se ensanchan. Él mira, en silencio, luego sacude la cabeza. La pelea lo deja visiblemente, y él retrocede. Hace un gesto a los otros cazadores para que dejen ir a Jackson. "No lo sé." Stiles abre la boca para protestar, pero Argent sacude la cabeza. "No lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo".

"Mejor será." Las palabras no se sienten como una amenaza vacía. No tiene idea de lo que hará si Argent no lo logra, pero el fuego dentro de él aún no se ha extinguido. Se siente diferente. Se siente salvaje, no como los hombres lobo con los que ha estado, pero cerca. Todavía no sabe lo que hará, pero habrá un ajuste de cuentas y no permitirá que nadie se interponga en su camino.

**2\. Gerard Argent**

"Mira", dice Stiles, con voz llena de bravuconería. "Probablemente pueda patear tu trasero arriba y abajo de esta habitación".

Gerard se vuelve hacia él, pero Stiles ha estado entrenando para esto. Aprendió su lección durante su primer encuentro con los Argents. El Departamento del Sheriff tiene un extenso conjunto de cursos de autodefensa y su padre está más que feliz de pagar las clases externas, también. Se siente mal por medio segundo cuando mira a Gerard, como si estuviera golpeando al abuelo de alguien, pero Gerard no es el dulce y amable anciano que pretende ser.

El esbirro de Gerard se une a la refriega, y aunque Stiles puede manejarse uno a uno, no está dispuesto a pelear con un grupo. Aún no. Él hace ruido, sin embargo, y el ruido lleva a Chris y Allison al sótano. Chris, sorprendentemente, ayuda a Stiles atacando a los matones de Gerard. Allison está de pie en lo alto de la escalera, mirándolos con confusión y sorpresa en su rostro. Ni siquiera mira a Erica y Boyd, suspendidos a solo unos pies de distancia de la pelea. Stiles espera, por el bien de su amistad, que ella no supiera que Gerard tenía a sus compañeros cautivos.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Chris grita.

Stiles se limpia la sangre de la boca y escupe el resto en el suelo. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu papá? Parece que la locura está en la familia". Él mira a Chris. "Me arrepiento de haber dejado a tu familia exculpada de los asesinatos de Kate. No volveré a cometer ese error. Todos caerán".

"¿Por qué, pequeño?" Gerard camina hacia Stiles, pero Chris se interpone en el camino.

Stiles rueda sus hombros y se encoge de hombros. "Puedo pelear todo el día, viejo. Me secuestraste, ¿recuerdas?" Stiles mira a Allison, hablando más por ella que nadie. "Supongo que no podías dejarme muerto en una zanja para que Scott me encuentre, ¿eh? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Allison? Primero, tu madre intenta matar a Scott y ahora tu abuelo trata de matarme. Genial familia la que tienes. Diría que lamentaré que se vayan, pero me he hartado de los Argents ".

"¿Qué?" Allison se inclina hacia un lado y agarra la barandilla para apoyarse. Chris parece igualmente sorprendido.

"Realmente no prestas atención a quién está tratando de matar tu familia, ¿verdad?" Stiles le pregunta a Chris. Él sacude la cabeza "Estoy empezando a pensar que eres el único en esta familia que se preocupa por tu estúpido Código. Lástima que no estés vigilándola. No te preocupes. Estoy listo para el trabajo". Su sonrisa es viciosa.

Stiles se acerca al generador que está conectado a Erica y Boyd. Él no quita sus ojos de los Argents. No confía en ellos y ya está harto de sus tonterías.

"Entonces, ¿vas a evitar que me lleve a estos dos a casa o el Código no se aplica a los hombres lobo adolescentes que nunca han lastimado a nadie? ¿Qué será?"

Chris suspira y mira hacia otro lado. "Sal de aquí. Yo me encargaré del resto".

Gerard está enfurecido. "No puedes solo-"

"¡Ahora no!" Chris empuja a su padre contra la pared. "Allison, sal de aquí." Él mira a Stiles. "Toma a tus amigos y vete".

Stiles asiente y no contradice a Chris. Él no es parte de la manada de Derek, pero está empezando a pensar que debería serlo. Ignora las palabras malintencionadas de Gerard en contra de que Erica y Boyd salgan de allí. Allison no está a la vista. Eso es lo mejor.

Él está entre Erica y Boyd mientras salen hacia la calle. Los lobos están sanando, finalmente, pero Stiles los apoyará mientras lo necesiten.

"Está bien", dice. "Vamos a buscar a Derek".

**3\. The Alpha Pack**

"No creo que sea una buena idea", dice Scott por quinta vez.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y abre las puertas del banco. "Tu petición de objeción al plan ha sido escuchada y anotada. Repetidamente".

Derek ahoga un resoplido de risa. Es lo suficientemente cerca de una sonrisa en Derek, Stiles lo cuenta como una victoria y sonríe de vuelta. Hará que ese lobo amargado le sonría uno de estos días.

El interior del banco está sucio. Ha sido abandonado por años y la gruesa capa de polvo lo demuestra. Stiles no comete el error de pensar que está vacío. A medida que se adentran en el vestíbulo, envía un fino hilo de magia como un sonar sobrenatural. Los Alfas se iluminan en su mente como destellos rojos. Tres están por encima de ellos, distribuidos a lo largo del balcón que da al vestíbulo. Dos están directamente delante de los mostradores de los cajeros. Probablemente los gemelos que Isaac mencionó.

"¡Oye!" Grito stiles "Hemos venido por nuestra manada. Devuélvelos y nadie tiene que salir herido". Es mentira. Stiles definitivamente va a herir a alguien. Deberían saber mejor que si tocan a sus amigos lo pagarán. ¿Necesita enviar un maldito mensaje?

Los alfas salen de las sombras. Stiles está seguro de que su aparición "repentina" se supone que es intimidante, pero el efecto no funciona con él. Derek y Scott no se mueven. Probablemente olieron a los Alfas o lo que sea que los hombres lobo usan para reconocerse unos a otros.

"Esto es ciertamente inesperado", dice el hombre con gafas de sol desde el balcón del segundo piso a su derecha. "Bien hecho, humano. Has traído los dos Alfas que busco directamente a mí".

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Lo siento, amigo, pero estos", señala con los pulgares a Scott y Derek, "ya tienen manadas". Agita una mano hacia los Alfas que se avecinan. "Tienes un montón. Aprende a compartir".

El tipo de las gafas de sol salta al primer piso como si no fuera nada. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. Ugh. Hombres lobo. Tan teatrales. "Deberías tener más cuidado al hablar con tus mayores, muchacho".

Derek gruñe. Stiles no necesita mirar para saber que Derek tiene su forma beta y sus garras fuera. Va a haber un enfrentamiento en sesenta segundos y Stiles realmente no quiere que Erica y Boyd esperen tanto.

Desliza sus dedos a través de la pila de cenizas de montaña en su bolsillo y sonríe. "Devuélvenos a Erica y Boyd y podemos salir de tu vista".

"No lo creo." El tipo de las gafas de sol da un paso hacia ellos.

"Bien. Lo haremos a tu manera". Saca un puñado de ceniza de montaña de su bolsillo y lo lanza al aire. Los Alfas se acercan a él, probablemente esperando llegar antes de que él encierre a su grupo en las cenizas de montaña, pero ese no es su plan. En cambio, los Alfas se detienen de golpe cuando cada uno encuentra su propia pequeña burbuja de ceniza de montaña.

"Por más divertido que sea veros a todos luchar, prefiero ir a casa y tomar un poco de pizza. Entonces, podéis sentaros allí y pensar si realmente queréis meteros con las manadas de Beacon Hills. Si. Me siento generoso, podría dejaros salir mañana ".

Los alfas gruñen y comienzan a gritar. Un giro de su mano corta el sonido. Stiles asiente con la cabeza hacia la bóveda a su espalda. "Están por ahí".

Derek sonríe satisfecho a los Alfas mientras pasan. Es una sonrisa.

**4\. The Darach**

La visión de Stiles se vuelve roja. Él no ha estado tan enfadado desde ... nunca. La Sra. Blake se aleja de donde Derek yace en el sofá. Los ojos de Derek están desenfocados. Él está sangrando.

Stiles gruñe. Realmente gruñe como uno de sus compañeros hombre lobo. "¿Qué has hecho?" Está un poco asustado de sí mismo en este momento. Su voz roza lo inhumano.

La Sra. Blake se recupera, tratando de presentar el frente de una maestra. Sí. Cierto. Stiles puede ver a través de la fachada. Se siente estúpido por lo obvio que es. ¿Cómo se perdió esto? Su profesora de inglés es el puto Darach que han estado buscando.

"Sr. Stilinski, este es un momento privado. Le agradeceríamos que se fuera".

Derek no dice nada. Ni siquiera reconoce la presencia de Stiles.

Los relámpagos crujen alrededor de los puños apretados de Stiles. Él rueda sus hombros. La Sra. Blake se está poniendo en guardia también. Ella pierde la máscara de inocente maestra de escuela a algo más oscuro. La misma cara, pero desprovista de la máscara dulce y amable que usaba normalmente.

Stiles levanta una ceja. "¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo por él? ¿No puedes decir que ya es mío?"

Ella inclina su cabeza como si estuviera contemplando si pisar un insecto. "Entonces tendré que quitar la competencia".

Las espigas de hielo negro pasan a su lado para incrustarse en la puerta. Stiles sonríe. No es una mirada agradable. La manada lo llama su 'lado oscuro'. "¡Oh, está empezando!"

Más tarde, cuando el Darach no es más que una mancha ennegrecida en el piso de madera dura y el hechizo que había usado en Derek se ha ido, Stiles deja ver su incertidumbre. Sus manos revolotean en el espacio entre él y Derek. Quiere tocar, pero no sabe si se le permite. La herida de Derek se ha ido, por suerte, pero Stiles todavía se preocupa.

Derek gime. Sacude la cabeza un par de veces como si el movimiento ahuyentara sus dolores post- hechizo, y se sienta.

"¿Estás ... estás bien?" Stiles pregunta. Él está moviéndose alrededor. No puede dejar de moverse. "Hizo ella...?" Él no puede preguntar eso. Hay demasiados ecos de Kate en lo que había hecho, y Stiles no quiere desenterrar malos recuerdos. Se conforma con la versión ligeramente más segura. "Ella no te hizo nada más, ¿verdad?"

"No", dice Derek. Su voz es áspera, pero firme. "Ella habló mucho. Estaba tratando de convencerme de que luchara contra la manada del alfa Scott".

"Bien." Stiles asiente. Él no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Se mueve y luego se detiene. Está hecho un manojo de nervios.

"Stiles?"

Su cabeza se acerca a Derek. "¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?"

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Para. Siéntate. Estoy bien".

Se muerde el labio para mantener sus protestas dentro. Quiere saber todo lo que ella hizo, cada lugar que tocó para que él pueda deshacerlo todo.

Derek deja caer su cabeza y se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Soy tuyo, ¿eh?"

"Oh, mierda." Stiles se ruboriza. Se levanta de la silla en la que acaba de sentarse. "Tú, ah, oíste eso, ¿eh?" La lógica le dice que huya, pero su corazón lo hace quedarse.

Derek lo mira y está sonriendo. Él está jodidamente sonriente. "Sí, oí eso".

¿Cómo se supone que Stiles hable cuando tiene la cara perfecta de Derek frente a él? Pero las palabras son necesarias. Derek está esperando palabras, muy probablemente en algún orden coherente. "Yo ... um ... ¿no te ... importa?" No puede evitar sonar un poco esperanzado al final.

Derek se pone de pie. Dios, es alto. Masivo. Stiles quiere acercarse.

"No mientras seas mío también."

"Dios, sí". Mierda, eso lo he dicho en voz alta. Derek resopla con una risa pequeña. "Quiero decir, yo ... uh ..."

"Cállate." Derek sostiene la barbilla de Stiles en su lugar y se inclina para besarle.

Stiles no dice una palabra.

**5\. The Nogitsune**

Stiles se sienta. Está en su cama en su casa, que no es donde se quedó dormido. Está oscuro, pero todo a su alrededor parece estar en orden. El mismo caos en que lo dejó ayer, pero hay algo extraño que no puede ubicar. Casi salta de su piel cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

¿Quién diablos llama?

Se acerca a la puerta, pero vacila. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Dónde está Derek? Alcanza el lazo de la manada y no siente nada.

Huh.

El golpe viene de nuevo.

Stiles frunce el ceño y abre la puerta. La oscuridad interminable se extiende más allá.

"Ugh. No."

Él cierra de golpe la puerta. Un instante después, se sienta en una cama de verdad. Derek se queja y trata de hacer que vuelva a dormir, pero Stiles preferiría manejar el problema ahora, antes de que cause problemas.

"¿Stiles?" Derek es adorable cuando está medio dormido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Encuentra su camisa debajo de su mochila junto a la cómoda de Derek. "Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa".

"¿Ahora?" Derek combina el cansancio, la incredulidad y la molestia en una sola palabra.

"Sí. Lo siento".

Derek gime y rueda de la cama.

"No tienes que venir".

Derek lo mira fijamente.

Stiles levanta sus manos. "Bien. Lo ofrecí."

"¿Necesitamos a la manada?"

"Déjalos dormir".

Derek no se despierta completamente hasta que están en el bosque. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"El Nemeton".

El gemido de Derek transmite exactamente lo incómodos que están todos con la rareza mágica que tira Nemeton. "¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que matar a un nogitsune".

Para crédito de Derek, él ni siquiera parpadea ante eso. Se encoge de hombros y se acerca a Stiles, ajustando su ritmo para que esté frente a Stiles. Es un movimiento que nunca deja de calentar a Stiles. Su protector hombre lobo. Su amor.

"¿Qué ha hecho?"

Salen al claro que rodea al Nemeton. No hay luna esta noche. No la necesitan.

"Trató de poseerme en mi sueño".

Derek resopla. Él no oculta su sonrisa. "Eso fue estúpido."

Stiles besa a Derek una vez, ligeramente, antes de caminar hacia el tocón. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Pensé que aprenderían".

"Nunca lo hacen".


End file.
